Memories... (The Sequel)
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: *sigh* FF.Net deleted the one I had put up already... So I'm reposting this fic! Please review! ^^;; This is the sequel to Memories... Matt and Sora are dead. How are TK and Kari taking this? *Takari*


*note* Please read the first part of this story... ^^;; Memories...   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own digimon... I never will own digimon :(  
  
And here you have it... Well, this is for AngryMew2 but it won't be just what you requested... eheh... ^^;; you'll see.  
  
  


Memories... The Sequel  
also known as  
- I Cherished You -  


  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It had been months since the accident that had effected a group of people's lives. The one who was hurt the most was probably TK. Even after the ceremony of Matt and Sora's death, TK would always come by and visit their graves everyday. It was killing him inside and hurt him so much as well. Each day that past began to eat TK's soul away. He became dull and empty as soon, if he didn't find any help, he'll be just an empty shell...The teenaged boy walked up to the graves and laid flowers on two graves that had angels adorned on the top of the tomb. He then sunk down to his knees and just sat there as he talked.  
  
"Hi guys..." TK said slowly. "I know I ask this everyday knowing I'll never get an answer but why did you guys leave me? Why did you do this to me? You both meant so much to me... why? why? What did I do? Was it my fault? I can't understand why did you guys do this to me? Why? Why..." TK whispered as he let a tear slide down his already sad face. "Matt... my brother........ Sora.... one of my closest friends.... I want you two back!" TK cried out as he covered his hands over his face.   
  


*[A few hours later]*  


TK stood up and looked down to the ground. "I should get going... I haven't been putting my mind to anything lately... This is just so hard to cope with..." TK whispered. "I wish you guys were here... I feel so alone... No one understands... I can't even talk to anyone about this." He spoke sadly. "Things just aren't the same... I just can't move on... Please... help me..." TK muttered. He then turned away with his head hanging down as a single tear slid down his face. TK walked away from the cemetery and started walking along the sidewalk. All of a sudden a big gust of wind came and brushed over to the flowers on the grave and each petal was plucked off. The wind carried the petals along to where TK was walking. The wind and petals twirled around TK for a brief moment before falling back to the ground and the wind disappeared.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" TK looked around but found nothing. He finally walked back home. Home... to where he and Matt USED to live together... Slowly, TK unlocked the door and entered. Everything was a mess. TK sighed as he entered the dull room. The air in the room felt empty and pointless. TK walked over to his room and shut the door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kari was going through the same problems. Moments after TK had left, Kari had come to Sora and Matt's graves as well. She had no clue anyone else came to visit them and felt as if she was the only one who did. With TK and his condition, Kari hardly expected him to even have the guts to even go near the cemetery.  
  
"Hey guys." Kari spoke as she laid her own bouquet of flowers. (*note* remember, TK's were blown away). Kari sighed as she plopped down to the ground and brought her knees up to her slim body. She then wrapped her arms around them and rocked back and forth.  
  
"You know, I guess... I've never really been that close to you two... I never really had the chance... and... well... I'm sorry that I never did try to get to know you both... I knew you pretty well Sora since you and Tai were so close friends when we were younger... but Matt... I never really got to know you at all... The only times where when we were all together in a group..." Kari paused as tears streamed down her cheeks. "But why you guys? Why? If this never had happened, I would've had the chance to get to know you guys better... Tai wouldn't be upset like this... Neither would Mimi, Izzy and Joe... and TK! He's in the worst shape of us all... more than me... Why?" Kari sobbed into her knees. "Ever since you guys left us, Tai, Izzy and Joe always had to take care of Mimi... She hasn't stopped crying since... Tai never has time for me anymore... So... So he never knows how I feel and what I'm going through... Mom and Dad don't understand either... Why do these things happen?? I have no body to talk to about this... only you guys... but you guys won't answer..." Kari looked up with a flushed and wet face. "Is there anyone out here who understands? Please help..." Kari whispered meekly as she got up and started walking home.   
  
Just like before, a big gust of wing came but this time it didn't swirl around Kari. This time it was so fierce that it was pushing her in a certain direction and she couldn't fight it off. "Hey! What's going on!" Kari yelled authoritatively. When the wind died down, Kari ended up in front of an apartment.   
  
"Huh? Isn't this where TK lives?" Kari asked as another big gust of wind tried to push her inside. "Ok ok! Don't be so pushy whatever you are!" Kari stated as she headed up to TK's floor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TK was sitting on his bed with his arms over his eyes. He was so exhausted. Then suddenly the doorbell rang.   
  
"Huh? Who'd be visiting here?" TK wondered as he slowly walked out of his room and entered the hallway. To his surprise, he found Kari at the door.  
  
"TK!" She screamed.  
  
"Kari! What- What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know... I was just... brought here..." Kari stated. She then looked up into TK's eyes and saw sorrow and exhaustion. "TK? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea... I'm fine... I came back from the cemetery a while ago... and... it's just that... I can't cope with having my brother and one of my best friends not around anymore... I feel... so... alone... It hurts so much and I have no on to talk about this to." TK then looked at Kari apologetically. "Sorry... I shouldn't bother you with my problems." TK then turned his head away in shame.  
  
"TK..." Kari muttered while she was in a daze. "I understand what you mean... I've been going through the same thing... I can't even talk to Tai about this 'cause he always spends his time helping Mimi... He... He never knew or tried to know what I'm going through... I feel like blaming myself sometimes that this happened..." Kari stated as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
TK looked up at her in shock. "You... You mean... you understand?" TK looked up at her with hope.  
  
"Yes..." She whispered. "TK!" Kari cried as she ran into his arms. "I can't stand this sometimes." She murmured as she cried into his shirt.  
  
"It's ok Kari..." TK whispered comforting her. He then put left hand on her chin as he lifted it up. "Don't cry..." He whispered, using his right thumb, he wiped the tears off her face. Kari smiled. All of a sudden, TK felt this urge to bend down and kiss this girl in his arms. "Kari I..." TK started.  
  
Kari put a finger to his mouth. "It's ok... I know..." Kari finished for him as he lifted her head up and kissed him. Her hands slid up and wrapped around TK's neck.  
  
At first TK was shocked but gladly took her offer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was soft and sweet but it only lasted for a brief moment because another gust of wind consisting of flower petals came and swirled around them. The two teenagers pulled away to find flower petals on the floor and a pearl colored envelop which had the words "TK and Kari" written on the envelope in a fancy script. The two had on confused looks as TK then picked up the letter and opened up the envelope to find a piece of dove white paper. He read it aloud holding it with his right hand as his left arm was still around his waist.  
  
Dear TK and Kari:  
You guys have each found that person who understands you and how you feel. Don't let that person slip away. Trust us...  
Kari, don't worry about not getting the chance to know us. We know your true intentions and we thank you for coming to visit once in a while. We understand you care. Just be happy now. For our sake and for your's.  
TK, don't let this drain your life away. Just move on. Moving on doesn't mean you should forget but don't let this eat you away. It's not healthy for a person to be like this for the rest of their life. And TK, thank you for visiting as well... we cherish you too.   
  


Don't forget, we'll always be there when you need us. Just look in your heart.  


With all our love,  
Matt and Sora.  
  
Tk looked up into Kari's eyes and were in shock. "Can... Can you believe this?" TK whispered.  
  
"No.. but... That is definitely Sora's handwriting..." Kari stated as she looked at the letter.  
  
"And that's Matt's..."  
  
TK and Kari looked up into each other's eyes once again and embraced each other in joy and happiness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Up near the horizon of the sunset, two auras were floating in the sky. One blue and one red. The invisible forms now appeared to show the images of Matt and Sora.  
  
"Matt, do you think what we did was right?" Sora looked up at him as she stood beside him. Matt's left arm was wrapped around her waist as Sora's head rested lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Yea Sora... I think if was right... They need each other. Remember what each of them said to us? TK needs someone... and so does Kari..."   
  
"I guess you're right." Sora then looked Matt. "I guess we completed our unfinished mission?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But what about Mimi, Tai, Izzy and Joe?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
"They're better now. The guys finally got through to Mimi. Take a look."  
  
Sora saw Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Tai all talking now. Mimi had stopped crying and was now smiling as she and the others were flipping through pictures of the past.   
  
"I'm glad. We'll I guess we... can go now..."  
  
"Yea." Matt then took Sora's hand the two images vanished leaving no trace that they were even in this world.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK smiled as he and Kari walked out of the apartment holding hands. They were not at the park sitting down and watching the serenity of life. TK and Kari were now happy but one memory flashed in TK's mind.  
  
**************************  
TK walked up to the podium and looked at the audience at the funeral. "Um... well... I guess what everyone else had said here today, I would've have said too myself. But there IS one more thing I would like to add. It is something I wrote myself. Ahem..." Tk opened up the paper and pressed it down on the stand as he read:  
  
"Everyone always tells their friends they'll be 'Best Friends Forever', but how often does that last?  You might be best friends one year, pretty good friends the next year, don't talk that often the next year, and don't want to talk at all the year after that. And when it's too late? What then? So, I just wanted to say, even though I should've told you guys sooner, you both are special to me and have made a difference in my life. I looked up to you, respected you, and truly cherished you.  
  
Thank you."  
**************************  
  
Well there you have it! The sequel to memories...! I hoped you liked it AngryMew2... and for everyone else to! I hoped you liked it as well... Like? No like? Let me know please! But one thing, if you're going to flame me, flame me for something wrong I did in this fic. Not because of the pairing ok?  
  
peace!   
~HSK-sama~  



End file.
